


I Need a  Doctor

by Nisaki



Series: Wincest Love week 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Doctor Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/pseuds/Nisaki
Summary: Sam's patient is driving him insane.





	I Need a  Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as day 6 for wincest love week 2017.

Sam's life is a weird place, right from when he was born and up to this day everything that happens to Sam is not supposed to happen.

For example, when he first thought seriously about going to college, being a lawyer was what he wanted. Near nine years later Sam finds himself a resident doctor in a small town's health center.

Yeah, getting into the med school? Not his smartest move, no matter what his mother says. The hours of work alone can be a deal breaker, and the fact that small towns like the one he got stuck in has only limited number of health workers doesn't help one bit. He's constantly tired, and stressed and he never sleeps more than four hours and on top of that there's Dean.

Dean is the town's mechanic, and general hero, the guy every woman is in love with and every old lady wants to invite for dinner. He's that guy who gives half his sandwich to a stray and mows lawn for free. He also happens to be the one driving Sam crazy.

No, not like _that_. Well, maybe a little like that too. But when Sam thinks ''divining him crazy'' it's not about crushes or one-sided love. It's more about Dean's obsession with being sick.

''Dean, you're here. Again.'' Sam knows it's unprofessional but he can't keep the wry tone out of his voice. This is Dean's fifth visit this week, and he's completely healthy and has nothing to worry about. It doesn't stop Dean from coming over and pretending to be sick, and since Sam can't call him out on it, he's been trying really hard not to commit murder. He hasn't slept is the past 36 hours if anybody's wondering.

''So how can I help you?'' Sam asks at last, proud that he's keeping the snarl strictly in his head. It's only Dean left, and after that it's doctor Collins' turn to suffer. Thank God.

''I think there's something wrong with my heart,'' Dean says, and he sounds so sincere Sam can't help but believe that Dean's not pretending to be sick, maybe he just thinks he is.

''Dean, you've said that the last times too.'' He starts gently ''I've examined you and there's nothing wrong with your heart.''

''There is,'' Dean insists, sounding more frustrated, he scrunches his nose and lifts a hand to rub over his chest and Sam can't not think of it as adorable.

Yeah, he's kind of in love with his obsessive patient, sue him.

They met near the time Sam got the job here, three months ago. Sam's car broke down and Dean had taken a look at it. He was just the gorgeous stranger who ran to help Sam, Sam didn't even know that he was the town's mechanic until Dean winked at him and said ''Free of charges, doc.''

''Okay,'' Sam scratches his forehead and pushes his hair back, it's terribly wrong for a doctor to act so obviously annoyed, but he's way beyond caring at the moment. ''We went through this last time, but are you sure there are no other symptoms?''

''I..em..'' Dean answers eloquently, and Sam feels like he'll pop a nerve anytime now. ''Like what?''

''Sweating, agitation, tremors.'' Sam lists, this is exactly like how their conversation went the last time, Sam asked about everything because you just don't take a patient complaining from his heart lightly, especially at Dean's age. But so far they found nothing, either Dean's problem was psychological, or Dean was pretending to be sick for one reason or another.

After ton more questions, Sam starts perfuming cardiac examination, they've been through this numerous times too, but he has no choice. They don't have anything to ask for a more advanced test, and Sam feels the urge to bang his head against the wall increasing.

''The only thing out of ordinary is your heart rate, is it always this fast? Do you feel exhausted all the time?''

''It only ever beats this fast when I'm here,''

And that happens to a number of people, could be easily explained as a white coat phobia. Sam takes a breath and let it out slowly. Decides to go over this one more time before he sends Dean home.

''When you say there's something wrong with your heart, you don't mean pain, do you?'' He knows the answer to that is no, the whole procedures won't be the same if Dean's chief complaint was chest pain.

''No, it doesn't hurt. Just weird, and it only happens around you,'' Dean looks almost pained now, helpless. Sam stares at him, noting the almost plea in Dean's emerald eyes, the raw need in his features. And it clicks.

Oh.

_Oh_.

''I think I know what's wrong,''

Dean cocks his head to the side and Sam spares a second to wish he's not wrong before he leans in and kisses Dean. It's just a brush of lips, Dean remains stock still and Sam worries if maybe he read it wrong. But then Dean's fingers are in his hair and his tongue is pushing inside Sam's mouth and Sam loses it.

He presses harder against Dean, and Dean stumbles back and loses his footing. Thankfully falling on the chair instead of the floor. He pulls Sam with him, and Sam ends up straddling his lap and clinging to his neck. Talk about unprofessional doctor/patient relationship.

They break the kiss but they don't pull back, and Sam feels Dean's smile against his lips, he moves his head back so he can look at Dean.

''How's your heart doing?''

Dean's smile gets impossibly wider, but his cheeks flush as he detangles Sam's arms from around his neck and places Sam's hands on his chest. Holding them in place with his own hands over them.

Below Sam's palm, Dean's heart is going crazy, thudding like a drum; fast and strong. Sam's heart is playing a similar rhythm. They stare at each other for another second, and Dean captures Sam's mouth in another breathtaking kiss.

''So what's wrong with my heart, doctor?'' Dean breathes against his lips.

Sam opens his eyes and takes Dean in, Dean is looking at him like he can't see anything else.

''You're in love,'' Sam tells him ''I've got no pills for that, I'm afraid.''

Dean nods at him but continues to stare, completely entranced. Sam has never felt so sure about someone's love before, and it's written so clear on Dean's face he wonders how the hell he didn't see it before.

''So, what are my options?'' Dean asks, and Sam blinks dumbly, mind blank for a moment before he remembers the game they're playing.

''You have to go to the person you love,''

''Yeah?''

''Look them in the eye.'' Dean locks his gaze with Sam and nods ''And tell them how you feel,''

''What if they don't feel the same?''

Sam inhales deeply ''Bad prognosis is always a case scenario, but we're hopeful about this one,''

''Sam,'' Dean's voice is hoarse, too raw ''I love you,''

Sam kisses him, holding on so hard 'till both of them can't draw in air anymore. ''Me, too.''


End file.
